


Pleasure haunt

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: Boredom, horniness, and a haunted house event.





	Pleasure haunt

Natsu was bored.  
It was a dark and stormy night, the night of the guild's first ever haunted house event. Gramps had demanded that everyone in the guild participate, so he and Lucy were stuck manning the entrance to scare any visitors.  
Costumes and participation were both mandatory. Lucy and Natsu were vampires. Erza was the ghost of a ferocious warrior, while Mira went all-out with her satan soul transformation. Happy, Carla, and Lily even got into the spirit of things, flying around in bat costumes.  
It hadn't been boring all night. Hell, a lot of people stopped by to check out the haunted house...at least until it started storming.

Traffic dissipated pretty quickly after the downpour began.  
Hence Natsu's boredom.  
He glanced over at his girlfriend, who looked just as bored as he was. She leaned against the wall, stretching, looking like a tasty snack. Jagged mini skirt hugging her thighs, boobs threatening to escape from the top she was wearing.  
Nah, she wasn't just a snack. She was a full damn meal, and he was starving.  
She caught his eye, blushed, gave him a little wink and a smile. He gestured to the spot next to him, quirking his head in a silent request. She nodded. Relocated. Rested her head on his shoulder, sighed.  
Much better.  
He let his hands wander. Stroked over the exposed skin of her upper leg, gently nudging her into his arms. She shifted again, relocating to his lap. A sweet, swift kiss.  
"Natsu..." breathless sigh. "...you really know how to warm a girl up."  
"Duh. I get plenty of practice." Flash of fang. He nibbled on her neck, teasing along the path of a vein, feeling her pulse racing. She was practically melting over his touch.  
"I was getting kinda bored there."  
"Yeah, me too. This is more fun than just sittin' and waitin' around."  
"Mhm." She ruffled his hair. "I know how we can keep each other entertained..."  
"Wait..out here? Out in the open?!" The fire slayer's face matched his hair. Lucy just giggled and shook her head.  
"No, dummy. We can go somewhere more, you know, private." Toying with his vest now. He was having trouble concentrating...no surprise given the amount of blood flowing south from his brain.  
"Okay. But uhhhhh, we're supposed to be greeting people?"  
Saucy smile and wink as she summoned Gemini. The spirits emerged in a nearly perfect Lucy imitation. Nearly. His Lucy, the real Lucy, had brighter eyes and, to his nose, a much more appealing scent.  
"Cover us for a while, please. And if anyone asks, Natsu's fixing his fake blood."  
"Alrighty!" A cute little curtsey.

Natsu took Lucy's hand and led her into a seldom used storage room, closed the door behind them. He picked her up, sat her down on a sturdy looking old table, ran a hand over her soft blonde hair, kissed her.  
Unzipped her top, just enough to free her boobs from their imitation leather prison.  
Then he sank to his knees. Raked up her skirt for easy access, slid her panties down and stuffed them into his pocket.  
He could smell her, musky delicious need fogging his mind.  
A careful finger parted her lips. He traced his tongue over the silky inner skin, deliberately avoiding her clit. Teasing her.  
She mewled, back arched, hands squeezing and playing with her nipples.  
Encouraging.  
He flicked his tongue out, lapping up her wetness. When he scraped his teeth against her hood she cried out.  
"Your little kitty is drooling, sweetheart. Hungry?"  
"Mmmm, starving." The dark, low tone of his voice only compounded the issue.  
"And what are you starving for?" He raised back up to his feet, pinching a nipple between his fingers. "I'm not a mind reader. Tell me, Lucy."  
"You, Natsu. I need you to fuck me. Right now." To emphasize, she reached over and tugged his vest off, letting it fall to the ground.  
Dark chuckle.  
"As you wish." He nudged her legs further apart, unzipped, very carefully freeing himself. The sight made her bite her lip, blush spreading across her cheeks.  
"Guess I'm not the only one with an appetite right now..."  
"Definitely not." A kiss, deep, smouldering, intense. She hooked her legs around his waist, then nuzzled her head against his neck. Ready. So ready.  
He watched his shaft disappear into her, letting out a satisfied growl at both sight and sensation.  
"So good..." A rather loud whimper. He chuckled, put a finger on her pouty lips.  
"Ssssh. Somebody'll hear us."  
"Kay..." The idea that they could be discovered at any moment was kinda thrilling, true, but it was more of an adrenaline rush than a desire to be caught in the act. She kept her reactions hushed, reserving her vocalizations to her boyfriend's ears.  
She was so worked up that she bit his ear in the height of her passion, determined not to cry out but desperate to express herself somehow. Whispered his name, swearing she would love him forever.  
He purred in response, gradually losing whatever control he had. Losing himself in his girl, the only person he had ever, would ever, love so strongly.  
The table creaked over the combined weight, plus the pressure of intimacy. Natsu noticed, even though his instincts were hazy with afterglow bliss. One moment he was crashed against her...the next he had scooped her up into his arms, barely avoiding the table crashing to the ground.  
"Wow. That was close."  
"Yeah..." Lucy zipped up her top, readjusted her skirt, blushed at him, holding out a hand. "Panties, please?"  
"Oh. Right. Here." He handed her the delicate silk garment, fixed his pants, pulled his vest back on. "Chilly?"  
"A little."  
"Here." He wrapped his scarf around her, kissed her forehead. Smiled as her blush intensified, then took her hand.  
"Th...thanks, Natsu."  
"You're welcome. C'mon." A gesture towards the hall entrance. "Let's get back before anybody notices."  
So they resumed their places. The only difference was that now Lucy's head was resting on Natsu's shoulder, and their fingers were entwined.  
Suddenly... footsteps, and the usual sound of exceed flight. Happy and Erza emerged from the dark hall, both looking rather spooked out.  
"Hey guys! What's up?"  
"Natsu! Lucy! You missed it! The guild hall is seriously haunted! We were just upstairs and we heard this huuuuge crash and..."


End file.
